Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20121126180417
Guys! I'm absent for just one day and there are 3-4 new pages with comments for me to read? What would happen if I was a Seddier? (not meant to offend Seddiers) xD Lightening up for what's about to follow. You know, I believe we can discover something new every time we watch that SO BELOVED '''scene!<3 I did. I was surprised by Freddie at first, when he started talking to Carly. I mean, he looked totally cool and ok about Carly saying she is going to leave in a few minutes, as if nothing serious was going to happen, something that would hurt him a lot. "Just" Carly was leaving (for an unspecified amount of time). He put on his smile, etc. I was thinking to myself: "Freddie! (or should it be Fredward Benson! xD) The girl of your dreams, the girl you always loved and forever will love, the love of your life, your world is leaving and you act like everything's fine? You're ok with it? I can't believe you..." But after re-playing the scene many times (which I won't stop any time soon :) <3) I noticed something. When Carly first greets Freddie and he turns around to see her, his mouth is wide open, his jaws literally hanging and the expression in his face is anything but cool and ok. He looks so worried, so sad... Remember his reaction in iWanna Stay with Spencer. But I believe he didn't want to make it harder for Carly than it already was. That's why he decided to put on his "I'm ok and good" mask. So much he loves her and cares for her (another reason why he avoided telling her about his feeling one more time as well)<3 Little did he knew about what was going to happen.....<3 <3 <3 And I read what Mr.Schneider wrote. At first, I can say I was kinda shocked. Like "Did he REALLY wrote these !@#$%^&*(*()__+I5)_+{">::?>$#@$&** (censorship)?" But then I thought to myself. "He just wants to avoid cursing, hatred attacks and many more cargos of crap unloaded on him by completely fanatic Seddiers- "mighty Seddie warriors" and possibly keep as much of the audience as he can". Well, most of you guys beated me to it as I was reading the comments and I felt kinda left out...:( Now, I'll try to summarize some of my thoughts (I said I'll try). Let's see how iCarly progressed. Freddie being in love with Carly (for me, it was never just a crush thing. Crush was what Carly felt for Jake. What Nevel felt for Carly etc. Just a temporary enthusiasm. Freddie's feelings are much deeper, much more true and a lot better than that) was established not since the very first episode, it was explained that it happened even before the show started. Since Freddie met Carly<3. Carly kept turning down Freddie...:( Despite iCarly being a sitcom, one could see that Freddie was hurt by those rejections. It wasn't just meant for comedy as some ridiculously and hilariously claim. Nevertheless, he never gave up hope (nor did we). Or, to be more precise and truthful, he never stopped loving Carly. And I mean '''NEVER <3 Carly was Freddie's princess. The girl of his dreams. His one, true, innocent love. And so many more. Then, we had the first episode, where, it was obviously shown that Freddie's love meant a lot to Carly-much more that she allowed anyone to see. Both the viewers and the characters in the show. I'm talking of course about iChristmas<3 What was Carly's reaction when she saw Freddie being with Rona Burger and that he barely even knew her because of that? "But Freddie's always been in love with ME!" in a really disturbed, worried and stressful way and look. She didn't want Freddie's love for her to be gone forever. She wanted to be loved like this. She needed it:) <3 And no need to mention the hug, right? ;) (best hug in my opinion) After some while, iSpeed Date happened<3 While most of the episode progressed the usual known (by then) way, the end held a twist. Carly agreed to dance with Freddie<3 Alone. And not just any dance. A ROMANTIC dance<3 '''How Carly layed her head on Freddie and the two of them got closer, remaining embraced doesn't need further explanation I believe. Finally, we learned that Carly and Freddie were originally going to kiss in the end of the episode. Afterwards, they would be together, it couldn't go any other way. But it was scripted out (due to the "bacon theory" having to kick in). After that, iCarly was essentially rebooted for me-it didn't continue as it should. And it was none other than Mr.Schneider himself who told us so and uploaded the kiss pick. Not long after that we had... iSaved Your Life <3<3 A milestone! (Not that the previous 2 episodes were not, just stressing this one). For many reasons. I've said many times how I feel about this episode and what it symbolizes for me, '''with Freddie giving his life for Carly! <3 <3 :) Where I'm going to stick is the end. Freddie (having his mind poisoned by Sam) reluctantly (very obvious that) breaks up with Carly...Really sad turn of events for us Creddiers...:( The episode wanted to put the question "Does Carly really love Freddie or she just feels so much gratitude and she wants to be with him because she thinks she owes it to him-even if she doesn't realize it for the time being?" Well, judging from the sadness and awkwardness (which were more than friggin' evident) both Carly and Freddie had during and after the break up, the answer wasn't very difficult to find. Though the episode kinda made up in the end for me, with that kiss on the cheek, which was sooooo sweet, adorable and meaningful (awwwwwwwwwwwww) <3 and Freddie's reaction when he realized what he just did-deep regretfulness:) And the episode's numbers,records and awards were only icing the cake (and answering to many). After that, we had the Seddie arc... Well, I'll be really brief here. As I've repeated many times before, it was demonstrated that Sam and Freddie just couldn't get along as a couple. It didn't work out. The relationship was stillborn. For it to had any ground to stand on, Sam and Freddie should change dramatically as characters-which is never worth it. You should be accepted for who you are. Especially in love. Carly and Freddie had absolutely no problem at all here (or anywhere, for that matter). And again, I doubt that Carly's poster was removed from Freddie's closet during the arc. After the arc, there was a big mantle of mystery as to what was going on between these 3 (this was fair to say, while some kept changing Freddie "still in love/current love" etc regarding Sam completely arbitrarily). With the start of season 5, many hints and pointers towards Creddie came up: Carly having a photo of Freddie close to her bed (uh-oh! BUSTED! :D), Freddie showing jealousy again, etc And the big boom came in iOpen a Restaurant... It was revealed (I prefer the term "confirmed") that Freddie still loves Carly!!<3 (I VERY strongly believe he never stopped-you don't give your life for someone who isn't special to you) despite the "arguments" (most of them were to laugh about) against this. And who can forget Freddie showing how being a Guardian Angel is like yet again when Carly was temporarily blinded? God, how much I loved this...<3 This entire time (since the show started) we were bombarded with "Carly never showed any signs of loving Freddie back" and similar to that, "We are delusional/holding on straws", "Creddie makes no sense/would ruin the show/was only meant for comedy" while at the same time, everything but EVERYTHING '''fit perfectly for Seddie. Some even went on lengths to say that Sam's quote in iPilot "Carly will never love you." was put there intentionally. Well, it appears they were right-but not as they thought. iGoodbye airs. The episode goes on and on. At some point, Carly must "wave" goodbye to Freddie (not forever, I don't think this was ever implied, but at least for a long time). She goes to the iCarly studio and finds him alone (this happened for a reason). She stops for a little while and stares at him. They start talking. One can easily notice that something is (or many things are) going on with Carly. The look in her eyes and face-'''especially when Freddie is not looking at her in the eyes, her body language confesses to that. Then, she bites her lips a bit and without warning, she touches Freddie's hand with hers, tenderly and fondles it (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....<3) Freddie is shocked. But this isn't all. They exchange some very meaningful looks-like this has been a long time coming, they waited for it for so long, and..and then...they both lean to KISS! <3 With Carly making the move and Freddie following, returning the kiss immediately and holding her by her waist....And all these while they're still holding hands <3 After the kiss, Freddie, as usual, couldn't believe what just happened. Exactly like in iSaved Your Life<3 Only this time, there wasn't any excuse for anyone to doubt Carly's motives and feelings (not that in iSaved Your Life there were so obvious excuses but this time, it wasn't even debatable). Both were awkward and decided to act like everything was normal. Yeah, they didn't talk about their feelings. But sometimes (or more correctly most of the time), words are just futile, worthless. And actions speak louder. Especially when two people love each other so much, so innocently, so sweetly, so truly <3 And Freddie did his usual triumphant celebration by raising his fists. Exactly like shouting "At last!" What purpose does all the above serve if it was just a goodbye kiss? Or meant just for friendship? Rhetorical questions. In the last episode, the main character, Carly (for whom we were mostly concerned about, her feelings were so much disputed-wrongfully I may add) finally showed everyone-and most importantly, to Freddie what he means to her. Way more than just a friend-even a best friend<3 The perfect ending to wrap up their story. The perfect circle. That's why I say the ending is not up to interpretation, it is not debatable. Carly and Freddie love each other, they're together now<3 End of story. Check and mate. With all of the above, you pretty much understand what I have to make of this !@#$%^&**())_+(){}?:><&% (censorship) Mr.Schneider wrote. As a proverb in my country says (couldn't find it in English) "After the removal from the fund, none "mistake" is recognized/acknowledged." Of course the mistake being on Mr.Schneider's part. Not Carly and Freddie finally getting together,naturally<3 For good! <3 P.S.: Whew, I think I overcame myself with that post... P.S. II: Cupcake, I hope that I'll snatch a reply from you like you do in Sockstar's comments. I envy him for that:)